Deux équipes, une seule famille
by MadMeary
Summary: Lorsque les lueurs de l'aube apparurent à travers la fenêtre de son bureau, il demanda à un de ses gardes de faire venir les genin que Takeshi entraînait.


Pour changer un peu ce one-shot ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais en tête mais cela reste assez proche de mon idée de départ, si l'on peut dire...

* * *

Deux équipes, une seule famille

Takeshi, le troisième kazekage, était inquiet, la patrouille de nuit venait de lui faire son rapport, et une équipe n'était toujours pas rentrée. L'équipe en question était celle de son amie et ancienne partenaire Akira qui n'avait jamais été en retard, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de la reine du timing. La kunoichi était responsable de former trois genin très prometteur Baki, Pakura et Yashamaru, trois jeunes de treize ans qui avaient fait sensation à l'académie. Même s'il n'avait rien laisser paraître devant les ninjas venus l'informer cela le perturbait. Aucune tempête n'avait sévi ces derniers jours, ce qui excluait cette option comme cause de son absence.

Lorsque les lueurs de l'aube apparurent à travers la fenêtre de son bureau, il demanda à un de ses gardes de faire venir les genin que Takeshi entraînait. A peine dix minutes après, il entendit frapper à sa porte, et invita les personnes à entrer, comme il s'en doutait, il vit deux garçons et une fille prêt pour partir en mission : il s'agissait de Rasa, Sasori, et Karura, qui avaient finit aux trois premières places de leur promotion. Les deux êtres de sexe masculin étaient impassibles comme à leur habitude, mais la fille avait un air soucieux sur le visage. Il devina que c'était parce qu'elle était la sœur jumelle de Yashamaru, et que le fait que son frère ne soit toujours pas là commençait à lui faire envisager le pire.

« L'équipe d'Akira n'a toujours donné aucun signe de vie depuis son départ il y a trois semaines de cela. Au vu de la situation j'ai décidé que nous partirions à la recherche. Si vous êtes prêt nous y allons immédiatement, leur annonça-t-il

-Nous le sommes sensei, lui répondit Rasa après avoir lancé un regard à ses coéquipiers »

Le kazekage quitta son bureau suivit par son équipe, après avoir annoncé qu'ils quittaient Suna à ses gardes, qui n'osèrent pas le contredire. Ils coururent jusqu'aux porte qui marquaient l'entrée et la sortie du village. Karura s'avança la première hors des murs protecteurs et après plusieurs minutes où elle resta immobile les yeux fermés elle déclara que la zone était calme. La kunoichi avait une très forte affinité avec le vent et était capable de détecter l'arrivée de tempête à plus de dix kilomètres. Takeshi était sûr qu'avec de l'entraînement et des années de pratique cette distance augmenterait encore.

Ils couraient depuis le début de la matinée, ne s'arrêtant que très rarement pour récupérer et vérifier qu'aucun danger ne rodaient aux alentours. Ils étaient endurants, les trois adolescents avaient l'habitude de parcourir de longues distances sans pauses et aujourd'hui cela se révélait être un grand atout. La nuit tomba, et ils étaient parvenus à atteindre la frontière qui séparait le pays du vent de celui du feu. L'équipe d'Akira s'était rendue à Taki, et traverser le pays du feu était le chemin le moins risqué, moins risqué que celui qui les aurait fait franchir ceux de la pluie et de l'herbe. C'était en tout cas le raisonnement que Takeshi espérait qu'avait eu son amie, sinon ils risquaient de ne pas les retrouver avant longtemps.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde, Sasori ensuite cela sera toi, puis Karura et enfin tu termineras Rasa, déclara-t-il ».

Ils approuvèrent pas un oui en chœur, et tous les trois prirent place à des endroits stratégiques autour du feu de camp pour dormir Sasori était au pied d'un arbre, Rasa dans l'arbre en face, et Karura était contre un rocher.

Au matin, après un bon petit-déjeuner ils reprirent leur route, en silence, attentifs au moindre indice qui pourraient leur confirmer que l'autre équipe était passée par là. Le chef du pays du vent était derrière eux, en cas d'attaque dans le dos il serait à même de les protéger. Le deuxième jour prenait fin à son tour, et ils n'avaient pas progressé dans leur recherche. Rien d'étonnant, mais dans un pays qui n'était pas le leur, un petit signe n'aurait pas été de refus.

« Rasa, tu crois qu'ils sont encore en vie ?, chuchota Karura alors que leur professeur dormait et que les trois genins étaient encore éveillés.

Le garçon ne répondit pas immédiatement, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il était ami avec les trois jeunes ninjas de l'équipe manquante, et il connaissait leurs capacités, ils étaient loin d'être faibles et sans défenses, mais ils n'avaient aussi que treize ans, et bien que leur entrée dans la vie active avait débuté l'année dernière ils n'étaient que des adolescents presque encore des enfants...Leurs expériences précédentes seraient-elles suffisantes s'ils affrontaient des ninjas plus forts et plus vieux qu'eux.

-Cela n'est pas impossible, en plus Akira-sensei est là pour les défendre, finit-il par dire

Sa partenaire esquissa un sourire à la mention de la jonin responsable de l'équipe de son frère jumeau. Cette femme de vingt-six ans indépendante et idéaliste, plus grande que la moyenne, et aussi blanche que la plupart de la population du pays du vent. Cette kunoichi aux yeux bleu-vert, aux cheveux longs noirs et bleus. Elle avait aussi un piercing au nez et elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel de Suna. Avec sa vitesse, son agilité, et son intelligence exceptionnels elle était un modèle pour toutes les petites filles qui aspiraient à suivre cette voie. Karura n'avait jamais vu personne se battre avec autant d'aisance avec une épée et maîtriser deux éléments le feu et l'eau. Akira utilisait plus souvent des techniques de feu et d'eau pures que des attaques de glace. La femme était aussi une fervente défenseur du respect et usait de tout son savoir et ses capacités pour empêcher qu'il arrive quelque chose à ceux qui étaient sous sa responsabilité.

-Vous feriez mieux de dormir tous les deux, cela ne sert à rien d'angoisser dans le vent, conseilla Sasori

\- D'accord grand frère Sasori, nous allons faire dodo, affirma la jeune fille d'humeur plus légère

Elle se prit une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part du marionnettiste qui détestait quand elle le surnommait ainsi, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait que deux jours de plus que les jumeaux. Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue pour s'excuser et pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et fit pareil à Rasa. Ils étaient dans une grotte, et allaient dormir les uns contre les autres, Karura entre ses deux coéquipiers.

-Bonne nuit les garçons, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux prête à rejoindre Morphée

-Bonne nuit, répondirent-ils avant de l'imiter »

Lorsque Takeshi se réveilla il s'aperçut que ses genins étaient déjà debout et avaient préparé le repas du matin. Il appréciait leur spontanéité, leur coordination et leur travail d 'équipe, il n'avait pas eu besoin de travailler sur ce dernier point, crucial surtout dans les premières années formatrices. Ces trois-là se complétaient à la perfection, ils leur arrivaient aussi parfois d'anticiper les actions des autres et d'agir en conséquence. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, et avaient confiance les uns envers les autres.

Ce genre de relations étaient ambiguës dans le monde des shinobi encouragées afin de créer un solide esprit d'équipe et d'entraide, elles étaient aussi réprouvées car le bon déroulement d'une mission était prioritaire sur une vie humaine. Comment expliquer à des enfants de 12 ou 13 ans que si un de leur camarade mourrait ce n'était pas grave, qu'il serait remplacé, que leur objectif était de réussir la mission, ça et rien d'autre. Un shinobi ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions, être une arme rien qu'une arme.

Takeshi et Akira n'étaient que trop familiers avec cette règle, celle qui leur avait volé le peu d'innocence qui leur restaient. Ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie de ce jour maudit où lors d'un affrontement contre des ninjas d'Iwagakure, leur coéquipier et ami Yasu s'était sacrifié pour qu'ils s'échappent. Le troisième kazekage revoyait encore très nettement ce garçon grand, mince aux cheveux courts et blonds et aux yeux de la couleur de l'ambre. Cet adolescent avec un tatouage de serpent dans le dos et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour leur faire gagner du temps. Il entendait encore la dispute qu'il avait eu avec l'épéiste elle qui aurait voulu faire demi-tour, et lui qui lui avait hurlé que Yasu était mort et qu'il avait fait ça pour eux, alors qu'il fallait continuer de courir pour rejoindre Suna. Après cela, ils avaient reçu une médaille, leur ami aussi à titre posthume, et Akira avait sifflé tout bas que cette médaille lui donnait envie de vomir, que jamais elle ne compenserait pour la vie de son ami. Ils avaient quinze ans, et après cela ils n'avaient jamais plus été pareils. Deux ans après ce tragique événement Takeshi avait été nommé au poste très convoité de kazekage après la disparition du second chef du pays. Il avait aussi accepté pour protéger Akira, s'assurer qu'en la gardant sous contrôle elle ne ferait pas de bêtises. Il avait redouté qu'elle ne se rebelle et finisse par être condamnée à mort.

« Sensei nous vous attendons, le ramena à la réalité Sasori

\- Très bien, alors en route !, ordonna-t-il »

Ils étaient toujours sur le territoire du pays du feu, et d'ailleurs Karura avait senti la présence d'une patrouille de Konoha à quelques kilomètres sur leur gauche, tout près de la frontière. Cela se compliquait, si les ninjas de Suna se déportaient sur la droite, ils s'enfonceraient encore davantage dans ce territoire ennemi et risqueraient de se retrouver confronter à d'autres shinobis d'ici. Malheureusement c'était leur seule option viable...

« Je pourrais modifier votre nature de chakra pour que vous soyez tous les trois plus rapides et moins facilement détectables si jamais ils venaient vers nous, suggéra Karura

-Comment cela ?, lui demanda son professeur

\- Keiko-sensei m'a apprit à insuffler ma nature de chakra dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre pour que mon futon s'ajoute à leur chakra initial et rende la personne quasiment invisible, même pour des ninjas spécialisés dans la traque cela est très compliqué. En plus cela augmentera leur vitesse, et on ne peut pas se permettre de fréquenter cette zone très longtemps, argumenta-t-elle

-Tu te sens capable d'en donner à Rasa et Sasori ?, lui demanda-t-il à nouveau

-Oui sensei, aucun problème, et même à vous, lui assura-t-elle

\- Très bien, nous comptons sur toi,

Elle posa ses mains dans le dos de Sasori et lui transféra une partie de son chakra, lorsqu'elle su qu'elle avait réussi, elle répéta le même processus avec Rasa. Enfin, elle termina par son enseignant, ce qui lui demanda plus d'effort, dû à la carrure plus grande de l'adulte.

-Voilà c'est effet, dit-elle essoufflée

-Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Takeshi

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je récupère vite, ne traînons pas, conseilla-t-elle »

L'effet de son action se fit immédiatement sentir, leur vitesse s'était décuplée, et même en courant aussi vite, leur mouvements étaient fluides et silencieux. Comme elle l'avait déclarée, Karura récupéra très vite son chakra, avantage d'être une maîtresse du futon, élément le plus léger et donc le plus facile à récupérer, tout en étant extrêmement subtile à dompter.

Bientôt ils sortirent de la forêt et Rasa en tête du groupe fut le premier à repérer le changement de paysage désignant la limite entre le pays du feu et celui de la cascade. Il faisait encore jour alors le troisième kazekage décida de poursuivre, ce nouveau pays lui semblait moins dangereux que celui dans lequel ils étaient actuellement. A peine avaient-ils franchi la frontière que l'ambiance se fit plus fraîche. L'attention de l'équipe sur l'environnement autour redoubla, ils y étaient finalement parvenu, au seul endroit où Akira et ses élèves étaient supposés être. Retrouver quatre personnes dans une forêt aussi dense et sombre que celle qui dominait la zone rendait la tâche plus épineuse. L'épaisseur des arbres et la présence massive de la végétation qui obstruaient la vue recouvraient tout Taki tel un manteau. L'air était humide, et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les bois plus il était moite. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ces conditions, mais ses genins faisaient bonne figure, il était hors de question qu'ils renoncent si près du but, ils n'abandonneraient pas leurs amis. Peu importe le temps que cela nécessiterait, peu importe les ennemis qu'ils croiseraient sur leur route ils les affronteraient et ils les vaincraient.

L'amitié n'existait pas lors des missions, mais ils étaient inséparables depuis l'école primaire, encore plus collés les uns aux autres que la colle la plus puissante. Baki, Sasori et Rasa se ressemblaient beaucoup et avaient tout de suite accroché, et ils avaient appris à tolérer, et même apprécier la folie et le dynamisme de Pakura, l'altruisme de Yashamaru toujours prêt à soigner ou à réconforter les âmes en détresse, la gentillesse et la douceur de Karura. Takeshi depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, les avait souvent vu s'entraîner ou jouer ensemble, profitant de leur enfance avant qu'ils ne soient forcés de la tuer. Il entendait encore de loin leurs rires et leurs chamailleries, le plus souvent entre la fillette aux cheveux bicolores contre le scorpion et le garçon au tatouage en forme de triangle rouge sur les joues, les jumeaux tentaient d'apaiser les tensions, avec plus ou moins de succès selon l'intensité de la dispute. Rasa s'abstenait d'intervenir donnant le temps à l'orage de se dissiper ce qui par ailleurs ne tardait jamais à arriver. Le chef de Sunagakure avait toujours été surpris lorsqu'un sourire habillait le visage du petit-fils de Chiyo, lui toujours si stoïque, presque impassible faisait tomber son masque d'indifférence en présence des cinq autres.

Il faisait nuit, et leur vision se réduisait, pourtant le troisième kazekage repéra un bandeau de couleur rouge sombre et le symbole du sablier gravé seule personne dans tout Sunagakure en avait un de cette couleur, et c'était son amie Akira.

Karura détecta la présence de shinobis inconnus qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Ils avaient dû être repérés et l'affrontement qui s'annonçait était inévitable. La zone n'était pas l'idéale pour leurs techniques de combat, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, même s'ils avaient couru plus loin ils seraient encore tombés sur des arbres. Revenir en question n'était pas non plus envisageable car cela signifiait retourner au pays du feu et prendre le risque d'attirer l'attention de ninjas de là-bas. Ils allaient devoir s'adapter, et Takeshi allait devoir s'assurer qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien. Sasori attrapa ses rouleaux et après les avoir posé sur le sol fit apparaître ses marionnettes. La kunoichi à côté de lui tenait ses deux éventails, un dans chaque main, et l'autre garçon se préparait à se servir de sa poussière d'or.

« Sensei, partez à leur recherche, nous nous chargerons des ninjas de Taki, l'informa Sasori

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, je ne vais pas vous abandonner, cela est trop risqué, refusa-t-il

-Non il a raison, ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous Takeshi-sensei, l'équipe d'Akira-sensei est peut-être blessée et a besoin de vous pour les défendre, intervint Rasa

\- Ne soyez pas ridicules, vous êtes encore des genins, nos adversaires sont sûrement des chunins ou pire encore des jonins, comment comptez-vous lutter contre eux ?, reprit-il

\- Vous nous avez bien formé, et puis nous avons déjà dû nous battre contre des chunins auparavant, et nous sommes encore en vie, ajouta Karura

C'était la vérité, plusieurs fois son équipe s'était retrouvée confrontée à des shinobis de niveau supérieur, et ils s'en étaient très bien tirés, usant une stratégie très bien préparée et parfaitement exécutée. Trois ninjas de Konoha étaient depuis des années connus sous le nom des sannins et sans fausse modestie Takeshi estimait que ses trois élèves pourraient égaler voire surpasser le célèbre trio du pays du feu.

-Allez-y sensei, ne vous préoccupez pas de nous, le pressa le scorpion impatient

-D'accord, mais vous avez intérêt à me rejoindre, ou sinon je vous promets que vous serez disgraciés, céda-t-il »

La disgrâce à Suna était le pire châtiment post mortem pour un ninja, cela signifiait qu'il perdait son titre de shinobi, et n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une tombe pour célébrer sa mémoire. Il était en quelque sorte banni. Cela amenait le déshonneur et la honte sur sa famille qui en général choisissait l'exil pour éviter l'humiliation constante.

Plusieurs fois il voulut faire demi-tour, pour ne pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec Yasu, celle qu'il ne se pardonnait pas. Il poursuivi pourtant sa course, il devait avoir confiance en eux, et respecter la décision qu'ils avaient prise si cela s'avérait nécessaire la mission au dépend de leur vie.

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent un dernier regard, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, ils allaient tout donner, ils ne feraient pas honte à celui qui les avait choisi. Trois jeunes adultes deux femmes et un homme finirent par apparaître devant eux. Takigakure n'était d'ordinaire pas hostile, mais depuis quelques mois régnait des tensions, et des meurtres inexplicables avaient eu lieu, la rumeur voulait qu'ils aient été commis par des étrangers, et depuis toute personne n'étant pas du pays n'étaient pas la bienvenue. Cette méfiance s'accroissait lorsque les inconnus étaient des shinobis. Les membres de l'état de la cascade ne les laissaient pas repartir vivants, pas s'ils se fiaient à la manière dont ils les fixaient. Si les plus jeunes se rappelaient bien de leur leçons à l'académie, la plupart des ninjas de cet endroit étaient des maîtres de l'eau, il faudrait donc faire attention à ce qu'ils ne les conduisent pas près de courant de cet élément.

Takeshi courait silencieusement dans la direction dans laquelle il avait repéré le bandeau de son amie. Tout autour de lui était calme, bien trop à son goût. Il redoutait la façon dont il allait les découvrir, mais il ne serait pas un lâche qui n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, et qui préférerait ne pas savoir plutôt que d'affronter la vérité. Il ralentit la cadence lorsqu'il détecta une très faible essence de chakra provenant de sa gauche. Il s'y aventura prudemment, discrètement, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. En atteignant la cavité d'où provenait la source de chakra il fut arrêté par un garçon armé d'une épée.

« Baki !, le reconnut-il

-Takeshi-sama, c'est vous, dieu merci !, constata-il soulagé

-Baki, où sont les autres ?,

Il redoutait la réponse à cette question, tout autant qu'il l'espérait, son esprit se balançait entre espoir et désespoir.

-Ils sont dans la grotte derrière moi, nous avons été encerclés par deux groupes de Taki, nous sommes parvenus à les repousser et à les tuer mais nous avons été blessés, Yashamaru nous a soigné du mieux qu'il pouvait mais nous sommes encore très faibles, raconta-t-il

Ils étaient encore en vie, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin d'entendre, ils étaient arrivés à temps.

-Conduis-moi à eux, ordonna-t-il

Le genin obéit sans hésiter et le précéda alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'antre et le conduisit tout au fond où il vit Akira et Pakura assises contre un mur, et Yashamaru entre elles, leur insufflant du chakra et changeant leur pansements.

-Takeshi, heureuse de toi, se réjouit son ancienne coéquipière

Elle semblait sincèrement contente de le revoir, et soulagée de savoir que des secours étaient là pour les aider à rentrer sain et sauf à Sunagakure. Ses élèves s'étaient défendus comme des professionnels, encore mieux que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue avec le peu d'expérience qu'ils avaient en comparaison de celle de leurs assaillants.

-Où est ton équipe ?, lui demanda-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'il était tout seul

-Elle ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre, elle combat des ninjas de Taki, avoua-t-il un peu honteux

-Quoi, pitié dis-moi que tu n'as emmené tes genins avec toi !, cria-t-elle

-Si...

-Tu es devenu fou, tu les as laissé en arrière, regarde dans quel était nous sommes, et j'étais avec les miens. Je sais que tu as beaucoup d'estime pour tes petits protégés, que tu les vois comme les futurs sannins de notre pays, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour les abandonner, ce que nous avons vécu lorsque nous avions quinze ans ne t'as pas suffi !, s'insurgea-t-elle

A ses yeux Baki, Pakura et Yashamaru étaient comme ses petits frères et sœur, elle veillait sur eux et jamais elle n'aurait agit comme Takeshi.

-Ils ont pris le risque de se sacrifier pour que je vous retrouve, tout aussi bien que moi qu'une minute peut tout changer. Vous êtes blessés, épuisés et probablement affamés, j'ai confiance en eux, ils vont nous rejoindre, se défendit-il

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, avec toi à leurs côtés le combat aurait prit moins de temps et leur chance de s'en sortir vivant aurait été certaine, nous aurions pu encore tenir tu n'es qu'un égoïste et un faible, ton existence est prioritaire sur celle des autres, s'énerva-t-elle

Elle déviait, elle n'était pas seulement en colère parce qu'il était parti sans ses genins mais pour la mort de Yasu, les deux situations se confondaient dans son esprit et la rancune qu'elle avait pour lui éclatait enfin. Des membres du conseil avaient douté de la capacité de la kunoichi à être une bonne enseignante, pas du point de vue de ses talents physiques, mais sur son état psychologique, son aptitude à prendre du recul. Il avait répondu d'elle, leur avait assuré que si lui était digne d'être kazekage, elle avait tout à fait sa place en tant que professeur. Les reproches qu'elle lui adressait ne changeait pas son opinion, Akira avait les qualités d'une excellente sensei.

-Pour le moment le plus urgent c'est de quitter cette grotte, vous pouvez marcher ?, se renseigna-t-il

-Cela devrait aller, de toute façon rester ici les mets plus en danger qu'autre chose, soutint Yashamaru »

Il assista sa coéquipière pour se relever, et Baki fit la même chose avec Akira. Takeshi annonça qu'il prenait le commandement du groupe et se plaça devant. Ils étaient dehors, et c'était là que demeuraient Karura et ses deux partenaires, tous les trois vivants, et très légèrement mouillés.

« Grande sœur !, s'exclama Yashamaru en l'aperçevant

-Petit frère, tu es en vie, se réjouit-elle en souriant

-Nous nous sommes chargés d'eux, coupa Sasori

-Merci de te soucier de notre santé Sasori, remercia ironiquement Pakura

-Tu es debout et tu as l'énergie pour être sarcastique, c'est donc que tu vas bien, souligna-t-il

-Suffit tous les deux, les reprit Rasa »

Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour qu'ils se disputent et avec ces deux-là cela pouvait durer, il valait mieux intervenir tant que c'était encore possible. Ils se turent, se soumettant à celui qui avait terminé major de sa promotion. Les deux spécialistes du vent déclarèrent que la voie était libre et qu'il fallait partir. Les deux jonins approuvèrent et les deux équipes se mirent en route, en marchant pour que celle d'Akira puisse suivre sans trop se fatiguer. La nuit les recouvrait comme un manteau, les dissimulant davantage.

Le soleil se levait lorsqu'ils retraversèrent la frontière marquant le retour à Konohagakure, et ils comptaient tous sur l'heure matinale pour ne pas croiser de troupes d'ici. Le frère jumeau de Karura s'écroula au sol sans prévenir, inconscient.

« Yasha, Yasha, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, s'inquiéta sa jumelle en s'accroupissant à côté de lui

-Il doit être très fatigué, et à cours de chakra, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il nous soignait, devina Akira embarrassée que cela soit de sa faute.

-Nous devons continuer à avancer, dit Baki sur ses gardes »

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, le No Sabaku le plaça sur sa poussière d'or et fit voler celle-ci à quelques mètres au dessus de lui. Karura le remercia d'un petit sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des adultes, qui en connaissaient le sens. Visiblement la petite kunoichi avait un petit coup de cœur pour son partenaire. Rien d'anormal, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, et ça créait forcément des liens. Ce qui par contre les prit au dépourvu fut que Sasori porta Pakura sur son dos, et celle-ci ne protestant pas une seconde. Takeshi songea à l'imiter avec Akira mais celle-ci lui l'interdit par un regard.

Les deux genins qui faisaient appel au vent pour se battre menaient le groupe, ils seraient les premiers à repérer des ennemis et à avertir les autres. Déterminés à ne pas faire de pauser et à rentrer vite chez eux, ils accélérèrent la cadence, se déportant à la lisière d'Amegakure dont ils ne craignaient pas grand chose.

Même à la nuit tombée ils continuaient d'avancer, ils n'avaient fait que de brèves haltes pour s'hydrater et se restaurer avec les fruits qu'ils cueillaient dans les arbres. Le troisième kazekage observait les deux équipes interagir ensemble, s'entraider : Baki remplaçant le scorpion pour porter la fille aux cheveux verts et orange, Karura donnant du chakra à Rasa pour l'aider à maintenir son nuage de poussière d'or actif. Jamais Takeshi n'aurait fait ça à leur âge, même pas pour ses propres coéquipiers qui l'époque n'étaient que ça pour lui. Ces six là par contre défiaient les lois du pays du vent, leur amitié était leur force, leur raison de combattre, celle qui les faisait se dépasser, pour des adultes de la génération du chef de Suna, ou des générations précédentes cela était probablement une faiblesse, une idée ridicule, une bêtise qui les empêcheraient de devenir de grands ninjas. Aujourd'hui après avoir vu ça, Takeshi avait l'opinion inverse, c'était parce qu'ils accordaient une grande valeur à l'amitié qu'ils iraient loin et deviendraient des légendes.

« Kazekage-sama, vous êtes là, c'est fantastique, le conseil commençait à s'impatienter, il disait que vous n'aviez pas à partir, que vous oubliez votre rang...raconta un garde en les voyant

\- Pardon, je suis Takeshi le troisième kazekage, élu par ce même conseil, et j'ai agis en accord avec ce qu'exige ce poste, à présent veuillez conduire les personnes qui m'accompagnent jusqu'à l'hôpital afin qu'ils soient examinés et soignés dans les plus brefs délais. Quant à moi je vais voir le conseil, le coupa-t-il »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il tint tête aux membres du conseil qui désapprouvaient son départ précipité, laissant le village sans dirigeant. Il leur rappela l'importance des jeunes recrues, et en particulier avec les tensions avec Iwagakure qui ne faisaient qu'empirer, une guerre éclaterait un jour ou l'autre et des talents comme ceux des jeunes ninjas étaient primordiaux. Le conseil n'osa le contredire de peur de perdre leur tête en s'y risquant.

Une semaine après les six genins furent promus au rang de chunin, pour récompenser leur courage, leur potentiel et les talents qu'ils avaient démontré. Cela ne réparerait jamais l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec Yasu mais cela éviterait qu'il la reproduise, il serait le chef du changement, cela à la nouvelle politique, parce qu'au fond ils faisaient tous partis de la grande famille des ninjas et c'était en renforçant ce lien que le pays garderait sont statut de grand pays.


End file.
